


Microzme

by Kandai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Frozen (2013), Merlin (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meme, Microfic, Multi, Smut, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réponses au meme à micro-fics qui circule sur LiveJournal. Le défi est d'écrire pour un couple donné, dix micro-fics sur plusieurs genres. Couples dans les titres de chapitre, spoilers et avertissements éventuels dans les entêtes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luke/Han (Star Wars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts), [thalimnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thalimnie), [Neina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neina/gifts), [CrimsonThirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CrimsonThirteen).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour [thalimnie](http://thalimnie.livejournal.com/).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

Les Skywalker doivent être voués à ce genre de destins douloureux, pensa Luke en observant tristement sa sœur danser avec l’homme qu’il aimait

 **2\. AU:** (role reversal)

— Je dois le reconnaître, gamine, admit un Han essoufflé alors que l’Étoile Noire disparaissait derrière eux, il a du répondant, ton Prince.

Malgré la lourdeur de la perte de Ben qui lui pesait sur le cœur, Leia s’autorisa un maigre sourire. Le Prince Organa avait été brillant et capable, exactement comme elle se l’était longtemps imaginé depuis son départ de Tatooine. S’ils avaient une chance de détruire la machine de mort de l’Empire, elle reposait entre les mains du Prince.

— Tu crois qu’un Prince comme lui et moi, commença Han, songeur. La Skywalker le coupa immédiatement, choquée par le ridicule de l’idée.

— Non !

Mon dieu, Han et le Prince Luke ? Elle ne voulait même pas y songer !

 **3\. Crack!Fic:** (Inspiré de [cette parodie](http://youtu.be/OfHEtyAT-F8?list=PLg5AW-bnidW87uBxqBdemkttOb5mYKYx0)) **  
**

— Sérieusement, c’est une blague ? geignit Luke en dévisageant son « rendez-vous » avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

— Absolument pas, mon lapin, rétorqua le beau brun en face de lui complètement hilare, le tout avec une horrible voix de fausset. Je suis Natasha, pute de luxe, à ton service pour cent cinquante crédits minimum, mon loulou.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, mec, s’écria le garçon de Tatooine, rendu écarlate par la gêne ou la colère, il ne savait plus, tu me fais marcher, c’est ça ?

— Pas du tout, coquinou. J’y peux rien si ton Papy Ouane est bigleux comme une taupe et qu’il a gobé mon histoire de prostituée, le railla « Natasha » qui semblait vivre le moment le plus drôle de sa vie. J’dois t’avouer, p’tit gars, je me suis pas autant marré que lors de la dernière soirée mousse au Banana Club.

Luke laissa sa tête retomber mollement contre la table, sous le regard amusé de « Natasha » qui lui offrit une tape amicale sur l’épaule, magnanime.

— Allez, pour la peine, je te paye un verre.

Ou plusieurs.

 **4\. Crossover:** (CSI: Les Experts)

— Que la Force soit avec vous, lieutenant Solo ! répondit un Skywalker complètement béat alors qu’il se faisait embarquer par deux officiers vers la salle d’interrogatoire.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ces conneries ? demanda Han, surpris de voir le gosse débarquer sans plus de cérémonie dans le commissariat. Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là, lui ? Je croyais qu’on devait bosser en priorité sur le meurtre du sénateur Palpatine.

— On bosse dessus justement, répondit son collègue en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de ce breuvage infâme que la machine à café produisait. C’est le nouveau suspect.

— Luke Skywalker ? Tu plaisantes, Lando, ce n’est qu’un junkie inoffensif qui vandalise des murs et s’amuse à me faire des avances. Il n’sait même pas tenir une arme. On n’a pas de temps à perdre avec lui, je pensais qu’on devait coffrer Mace Windu.

— Non, son alibi se tient. Et l’enquête a révélé de nouveaux indices hier soir, maugréa Lando en lui tendant un dossier. Des traces de cette nouvelle drogue qu’ils appellent « La Force » et de l’ADN. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Skywalker soit coupable mais  il est fort probable qu’il couvre quelqu’un de plus dangereux.

— Quelqu'un ?

— Darth Vader.

Han retint un grognement de frustration. Dans quoi est-ce que le petit con s’était-il encore embarqué ?

**5\. First Time:  
**

Assis sur le bord de leur lit, Luke le regardait avec une expression vaguement amusée, ses lèvres plissées dans une moue qui le rendait totalement adorable et donnait inévitablement à Han une envie furieuse de les embrasser, ce qui ne rendait pas la chose plus facile.

— Han, ne serait-ce pas à moi d’être nerveux ?

— Je m’inquiète pour toi, de toute façon, rétorqua le capitaine en humectant nerveusement ses lèvres. C’est ta première fois, Luke, tu m’excuseras de vouloir que tout soit parfait… Force et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? Si tu trouves ça nul et que tu décides de me quitter parce que je suis nul, bon sang, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec ça…

— Han, chuchota Luke en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. Je t’aime. Je ne vais pas te quitter pour ça, d’accord ? Aie un peu confiance en moi.

Han prit une grande inspiration, l’estomac en boule, et hocha nerveusement la tête. Le Jedi lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de l’allonger doucement sur leur lit, joignant leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

**6\. Fluff:  
**

— Je t’aime, murmure un Han alangui contre les lèvres douces du Maître Jedi.

— Hm, je sais, rétorque celui-ci en lui volant un baiser atrocement chaste, pour la plus grande frustration du général.

**7\. Humour:  
**

— Comment ça, tu veux que je rencontre ton _père_ ?

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
**

Ils avaient parfois des mauvaises nuits, des cauchemars remplis de figures dans le noir, de carbone, de respirations artificielles et d’éclair jaillissant de longs doigts pâles. Ils survivaient, malgré les cicatrices sur leurs corps, accrochés l’un à l’autre dans la tourmente qui les prenait comme par surprise.

**9\. Smut:  
**

Il y a de fortes chances pour qu’ils meurent tous demain alors Han embrasse Luke sans retenue contre le plancher et les lianes de la cabane des Ewoks, perd sa main dans ses vêtements trop serrés et s’applique à étouffer les cris de jouissance du Jedi dans sa propre bouche, prenant tout ce qu’il peut prendre tant qu’il est encore temps, tant qu’ils respirent encore.

**10\. UST:  
**

Luke trouvait qu’il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à contempler Han aux commandes du Falcon, les cheveux ébouriffés par ses mains tremblantes d’excitation, le regard écarquillé et grisé par la simple sensation que lui procurait la liberté et la bouche ouverte sur un cri de joie pure.


	2. Jack/Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour [thalimnie](http://thalimnie.livejournal.com/).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst :**

Son désir d’elle n’a de crainte que sa peur de la toucher, de geler son habit de plumes du bout de ses lèvres glacées et de figer ses yeux violines dans une moue d’horreur perpétuelle. Il se fait violence pour retenir ses doigts curieux à chaque fois qu’elle approche mais un jour, Jack craint qu’il ne finisse par franchir l’impensable limite.

 **2\. AU:** (serial killer, torture, meurtre, référence à de la pédophilie)

Elle prenait un plaisir d’autant plus grand à savoir le regard brûlant de Frost fixé sur elle, alors qu’elle arrachait les dents du pervers avec une allégresse peu commune. Bunny avait fait monter la gamine à l’étage, lui murmurant des histoires fantasques et des contes à l’oreille pour la rassurer alors qu’elle tremblait comme une feuille dans son pyjama déchiré – elle n’avait pas dû avoir plus de cinq ans et ce simple constat donnait une furieuse envie à Tooth de prolonger la douleur le plus longtemps possible. Le grand frère dormait à poings fermés, du sommeil intouché des enfants heureux ; au moins, il resterait relativement innocent. Relativement : personne n’était innocent dans ce bas-monde.

Plus tard, lorsqu’elle aurait terminé de lui enlever les dents, Sandman se chargerait de crever les yeux du pédophile et North l’achèverait avec les « jouets » qu’il gardait dans son coffre à outils avant de mettre les voiles. Plus tard, elle emmènerait Frost dans un coin tranquille et le baiserait fébrilement contre un mur jusqu’à ce qu’ils oublient les noirceurs du monde, le sang sur leurs mains et la haine qui grondait dans leur ventre. Plus tard, elle verrait le nom « Les Gardiens » écrit en agrandi sur les journaux qui relaterait le meurtre et la torture de Monsieur Bennett, respectable père de famille, et éclaterait de rire, ses propres cicatrices élargissant son sourire dans une immonde grimace.

Mais la mission avant tout.

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

« Jack, je ne suis pas sûre que remplacer les cadeaux de Toothiana par la collection de photos dédicacées de Nicholas et d’Aster soit une si bonne idée que ça », épela le Marchand de sable avec un air proche de la panique.

— Sandy, mon vieux, il faudra vraiment que tu me dises où est passé ton sens de l’humour.

« Toi, c’est celui l’auto-préservation qui te fait défaut. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n’as pas envie de mettre Toothiana en colère. »

 _En effet_ , pensa l’Esprit de la Joie beaucoup plus tard, en contemplant le regard furibond et les plumes dressées de sa coéquipière. _C’était une mauvaise idée._

 **4\. Crossover:** (L’Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack)

— Jack ! se récria Toothiana en contemplant la pagaille qu’était devenue Noël avec un air mortifié.

— Quoi ? Skellington est un pote. Entre Jack, il faut bien se soutenir, non ? bougonna l’Esprit facétieux. Et puis, ça ne fera pas de mal à Nick : à force de ne travailler qu’un mois par an, il va finir par se rouiller dans son atelier.

— Tout de même, glapit la Fée des dents qui ignorait si elle devait être gênée ou amusée, ça n’a rien de très sérieux, tout ça.

— Tu me demandes à moi d’être sérieux ? rigola Jack. Tu m’connais mieux que ça. D’ailleurs, j’ai promis à Jack quelques jolies chutes de neige, histoire de dégriser tout ce beau monde. Ca te tente ?

Toothiana plissa les lèvres mais ne résista pas lorsque Jack l’entraîna par la main.

**5\. First Time:**

Il ne l’avait jamais imaginée si patiente et ouverte, si confiante ; belle, elle l’était certainement, mais encore plus que dans ses rêves embrumés, chaleureuse et brillante – pour la première fois dans sa longue vie, Jack avait envie de tout lui dire, de briser les barrières de ses propres limites, rien que pour apporter un sourire sur ce beau visage.

**6\. Fluff:**

Toothiana n’avait jamais vraiment cru aux amours torturées, aux passions tragiques et tout ces concepts de romance tremblante auxquels les humains semblaient si attachés aussi ne voyait-elle pas de raison de taire son affection naissante pour le nouveau Gardien. Et puis, Jack était si mignon et il avait de si belles prémolaires, comment aurait-t-elle pu se retenir de l’embrasser ?

**7\. Humour:**

— Tu sais, commença nerveusement Jack en rajustant ses manches, quand tu parlais de dire aux autres que nous sommes en couple, je ne m’imaginais pas que « les autres » incluaient aussi tes douze millions de filles.

— Tu exagères. Pas besoin de t’inquiéter à ce point, trésor, le rassura la Fée avec tendresse. Tu prends soin de moi et tu as de si belles dents, elles vont toutes t’adorer.

— Lune bien-aimée, Toothiana, si elles commencent à m’appeler « Papa », je te préviens…

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Toothiana lui avait laissé l’étui à dents ; il le caressait du bout des doigts de temps à autre, son cœur paralysé par une tristesse sans nom au souvenir de cette sœur dont il entendait encore les rires. Il se demandait dans ces moments-là ce que Tooth entendait lorsqu’elle contemplait son propre étui et son âme se faisait moins triste.

**9\. Smut:**

Elle s’appliquait à recueillir chacun de ses soupirs, chacun des frissons qui naissaient du contact entre ses plumes et la peau glacée : c’aurait dû être déplaisant de faire les choses de cette façon mais chaque seconde où son corps se mêlait à celui de Jack était un bonheur dont Toothiana ne se lassait pas de profiter.

**10\. UST:**

Les plumes de Toothiana volaient au gré du vent du Nord, colorant son monde gris et blanc dans une palette bariolée. Jack aurait voulu la serrer contre lui pour l’éternité, se noyer dans sa joie et ses plumes, ne jamais perdre le souvenir de ses couleurs, de son corps fin, de sa peau rosée mais elle fuyait déjà vers le ciel, ses mains tendues et le rire aux lèvres – une déesse aérienne, nimbée de poussière d’étoiles.


	3. Spock/Kirk/Uhura (Star Trek 09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour [thalimnie](http://thalimnie.livejournal.com/).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

Il ne saurait mettre de mots sur l’étrange émotion qui lui crispe le ventre à chaque fois qu’il voit Nyota voler un baiser à Spock pas plus qu’il ne saurait dire pourquoi cela le blesse tellement de voir les caresses discrètes que le Vulcain rend à sa compagne.

 **2\. AU:** (garde du corps)

La mère de Jim avait décidé de lui assigner un nouveau garde du corps, en dépit des protestations du concerné qui n’en avait rien à cirer des nouvelles lettres de menaces qui semblaient vouloir viser spécifiquement la famille de la Présidente de la Fédération des Planètes unies. Il était dangereux d’avoir des idées aussi libérales que Winona Kirk apparemment, même au vingt-troisième siècle, et même Nyota semblait être d’accord pour une fois.

— Je m’inquiète, Jim, lui confia sa fiancée en déposant un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. J’ai une mission de plusieurs mois qui arrive et je ne vais arriver nulle part si je me réveille tous les jours en te croyant mort.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il a de spécial, ce fameux garde du corps ? soupira Jim, à moitié vaincu. La jeune femme lui envoya un sourire mutin.

— Spock ? Je l’ai connu à Starfleet. Tu verras, c’est le meilleur.

Après deux tentatives d’assassinat ratées, plusieurs prises de tête et un baiser plus tard, Jim décida que l’idée n’était pas si mauvaise que ça. Surtout lorsque Nyota revint enfin à la maison – mais c’était une autre histoire.

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces couillonnades ? s’exclama Jim avec une voix exceptionnellement haut perché alors qu’il découvrait la masse de chair qui lui avait poussé sur la poitrine pendant la nuit.

— Étrange, Kirk, commenta Nyota en contemplant sa propre poitrine plate avec un air étrangement blasé à côté d’un (une ?) Spock sans voix qui palpait déjà ses seins avec curiosité, j’allais dire la même chose.

Il s’avérait que l’étrange gaz bleu qu’ils avaient inhalé lors de leur séjour sur Araxis Tetra n’était pas si inoffensif que ça. En espérant que les effets restent temporaire parce qu’aussi jolis que soient ses nichons, ils étaient aussi épouvantablement gênants.

 **4\. Crossover:** (Marvel : Les Gardiens de la Galaxie)

— Parfois, je me dis que c’est vraiment trop la galère, se plaignit Jim à son compagnon d’infortune. Toutes les formalités pour Starfleet, retenir deux fois plus de dates d’anniversaire, se souvenir de qui aime quoi et prier pour ne pas se gourer…  Je vais tellement à l’aveuglette que c’est ridicule.

— Un peu de cœur, Kirk, railla Quill en avalant une autre gorgée de liquide non-identifié. Au moins, ta nana est humaine et ton mec est à peu près compatible avec vous deux, à deux ou trois détails mineurs. De mon côté, j’ai deux extra-terrestres qui ne pigent pas un broc aux coutumes humaines, un raton-laveur qui parle et Groot est un arbre. Partager la salle de bains est une épreuve en soi, je te laisse imaginer le reste.

**5\. First Time:**

Leur premier baiser à trois est un délice de sensations, Nyota passant sensuellement sa langue entre les lèvres adroites de son capitaine tandis que derrière elle, Spock embrasse à sa façon, ses index  touchant avidement les paumes ouvertes de ses deux compagnons.

**6\. Fluff:**

— Nyota, ma lumière céleste, mon étoile parmi les étoiles, ma linguiste de génie, est-ce que tu veux bien me traduire « t’hy’la » ?

— … C’est Spock t’a appelé comme ça ?

— En fait, je crois qu’il parlait de nous deux quand il l’a mentionné donc je me demandais si… Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?

— Sérieusement, Jim, entre toi qui me couvre de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres ou lui qui déclare sa flamme avec des vieilles expressions vulcaines, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus atrocement romantique des deux !

**7\. Humour:**

Nyota cligna des yeux, éberluée par la réponse que son petit ami venait de donner à sa pique. « Qui n’a pas couché avec Jim Kirk » était une phrase que personne au sein de l’Entreprise n’aurait prise au sérieux, sauf évidemment son Officier en second. A ses côtés, le teint de Spock s’était fait d’un vert prononcé, couleur qu’elle aurait pris plaisir à contempler si elle n’avait pas été aussi choquée.

— Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement_  ?!

— C’était il y a longtemps, marmonna Spock en se dépêchant de cacher sa gêne derrière un écran, et cela ne veut plus rien dire.

La linguistique soupira et se laissa tomber sans grâce dans leur lit. Elle aurait peut-être dû être méfiante du fait que son copain s’entendit si bien avec une précédente liaison mais honnêtement ? Elle ignorait si elle devait se sentir frustrée du fait que Kirk ait décidé de polluer chaque espace de sa vie avec son fétiche pour les peaux vertes ou jalouse de Spock qui avait eu l’occasion de profiter du corps de rêve de leur capitaine.

L’univers était franchement injuste.

 **8\. Hurt/Comfort:** (Spoilers de Into Darkness)

Il était trop tard pour réaliser à quel point elle aimait Jim alors que celui-ci soufflait ses derniers mots à travers une vitre d’aluminium transparent, son corps cédant trop rapidement face à la radiation. Il était trop tard pour se comprendre d’à quel point Spock tenait également à leur capitaine lorsqu’elle entendit son cri déchirer l’air. Tout ce que Nyota pouvait faire était de s’accrocher au corps tremblant de Scotty et de souhaiter que l’homme qui les avait condamnés brûle en enfer pour le restant de ses jours.

Dusse-t-elle l’y mettre elle-même.

**9\. Smut:**

Colorer la peau de Spock en vert était un jeu auquel Nyota et Jim adorait participer, chacun y donnant de leur meilleur : langues, dents, mains, leurs corps tout entiers étaient un prétexte pour gagner et l’ultime prix, la jouissance si ouvertement écrite sur le visage de leur amant, n’avait pas son pareil.

 **10\. UST:** (Spoilers de Into Darkness)

Oh, comme ils étaient beaux, rigides dans leur colère, leurs visages si accordés par la trahison et la rancœur. Comme Spock aurait voulu ne pas devoir hésiter si violemment entre le capitaine, l’ami et la collègue, l’amoureuse : mais choisir l’un maintenant serait les perdre tous les deux, une perspective qu’il refusait catégoriquement de considérer.


	4. Hans/Anna (Frozen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Neina.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi idiote, à gober les mensonges de ce prince les uns après les autres ? Elsa avait eu raison : elle ne savait rien de l’amour !

**2\. AU:**

Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir suivi Elsa cette nuit-là. La neige qui avait emprisonné Arendelle avait fini par fondre dans la nuit, ainsi que la silhouette fuyante de la Reine ; on avait tenté de la retrouver mais quelque chose disait à Anna que sa sœur n’avait pas la moindre envie d’être trouvée.

Où qu’Elsa puisse être, Anna lui souhaitait une vie aussi heureuse que la sienne. Reine à son tour d’un palais aux portes toujours ouvertes, mariée au charmant Prince Hans qui avait toujours été patient et attentif, mère d’un petit garçon qu’elle chérissait avec toute la force de son âme – rien ne pouvait venir troubler son bonheur.

Rien sinon le dessin des flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement en hiver.

 **3\. Crack!Fic:** (Crossover : Il était une fois)

— Et pensez bien à chanter en duo avec elle, Prince Hans, lui conseilla le Prince Edward d’Andalasia en le gratifiant du sourire le plus niais qu’on puisse imaginer. Il est important d’entretenir votre couple avec les bienfaits de la chanson : vous la verrez transportée en moins de temps qu’il n’en faudra pour terminer la chanson !

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, marmonna Hans en griffonnant d’un air absent dans son carnet, déjà rempli d’idées et de conseils donnés par des princes en tous genres pour l’aider à séduire sa dulcinée.

Il fut surpris de constater bien plus tard que fichtre, ce crétin de Prince Edward avait eu raison !

 **4\. Crossover:** (Raiponce)

— C’est bien singulier, chère cousine, se lamenta Anna en tendant une tasse de thé à la Princesse Raiponce. Le premier brigand qui s’égare dans votre tour s’avère être votre prince charmant tandis que le mien devient un fieffé menteur qui me laisse pour morte et tente d’assassiner ma sœur. A croire que la tradition se perd !

**5\. First Time:**

C’était la première fois qu’elle rencontrait l’amour et Anna n’avait de cesse de se poser mille questions alors qu’elle entraînait son prince par la main dans les couloirs vides du château : était-ce le bon ? Voudrait-il seulement rester auprès d’elle ? Le sourire qu’il lui renvoyait, ouvert et sincère, arrivait à dissiper ses plus gros doutes mais une voix qui ressemblait fort à celle d’Elsa lui soufflait au creux de son oreille de ne pas se précipiter, de faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps.

**6\. Fluff:**

Le souffle court, les joues rougies par leur nuit endiablée et un espoir tout aussi fou dans les yeux, Hans se mit à terre et lui prit la main, prononçant les mots qu’Anna avait rêvé d’entendre toute sa vie.

— Je le veux ! s’écria la princesse en se jetant dans ses bras, au comble du bonheur.

**7\. Humour:**

— Princesse, loin de moi l’idée de vous offenser mais est-ce que vous tenez réellement à suivre un bonhomme de neige qui parle pour retrouver votre sœur disparue ?

— Auriez-vous une meilleure idée, prince Hans ?

— … Si nous nous perdons en route, ne venez pas vous plaindre.

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Elle se surprenait à vouloir enlever les ombres qui passaient sur son beau visage lorsqu’il évoquait ses frères et son enfance solitaire, à le serrer contre elle jusqu’à ce que ses tourments s’apaisent dans la certitude de leur amour.

**9\. Smut:**

Posséder le royaume était son ultime but mais posséder la princesse serait une douceur ô combien plus exquise ajoutée au poids de la couronne, son corps vierge offert et frémissant comme un don sur l’autel de ses multiples sacrifices.

**10\. UST:**

Elle n’avait rien de la beauté éthérée de sa sœur aînée qui glissait à travers la foule pareille à une statue ayant pris vie ; Anna était exubérante et chaleureuse, sa robe simple serrant son corsage et révélant le teint rosé de ses épaules, ses joues rougissantes offertes au vent. Hans se surprit à la désirer tout autant.


	5. Merlin/Arthur (Merlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour [Creamy T](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2323365/Creamy-T).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

Ils étaient destinés à être les deux facettes de la même pièce mais comment fallait-il qu’il s’y prenne si Arthur haïssait profondément tout ce que Merlin incarnait ?

**2\. AU:**

Il n’avait pas pensé que le dernier seigneur des Dragons puisse être aussi jeune et aussi malingre mais l’aura et la confiance avec laquelle le jeune homme parlait était impossible à manquer. Il y avait un magnétisme qui se dégageait de ses yeux brillant comme l’or, un charme sans âge qui oblitérait avec aisance son physique ingrat.

Convaincre Emrys de venir au secours de Camelot ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

— Merlin ! J’espère vraiment pour toi que tu n’as pas égaré mon ours en peluche parce que sinon, ça va aller mal !

 **4\. Crossover:** (Disney)

— Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais devenir encore plus ridicule, Merlin, mais il faut admettre que là, tu t’es surpassé… Un chapeau pointu et une grande robe bleue ? Un bâton magique ? Bientôt, tu me feras croire que ce hibou parle !

— Mais je parle ! s’indigna Archimède, toujours perché sur l’épaule de Merlin, provoquant ainsi la chute du grand Roi de Camelot sur ses nobles fesses.

**5\. First Time:**

Arthur avait été inexplicablement déçu – et un tantinet jaloux – d’apprendre qu’il n’était pas le premier amant de Merlin. Ce dernier, exaspéré, refusait de dire un mot de plus à ce sujet ; à ses yeux de grand benêt, la discussion n’avait même pas lieu d’être.

— Non, ce n’était pas Gwaine ni Lancelot, répéta le sorcier pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur de savoir avec qui j’ai couché avant toi. Est-ce que je te demande les détails de tes escapades sexuelles ?

Arthur referma abruptement ses lèvres et vira au cramoisi, le regard soudainement fuyant et les mains nerveuses. Merlin cligna des yeux et ouvrit sa propre bouche, incapable de mettre des mots sur l’étrange émotion qui lui nouait le ventre.

— Attends, ne me dis pas que tu…

— Continue cette phrase et je te fais nettoyer les écuries pendant un mois, Merlin.

**6\. Fluff:**

Tous leurs « grand dadais », « incapable », « serviteur à la manque », « tête d’œuf arrogante » étaient autant de mots doux qu’ils ne s’adressaient pas, tout comme les « je n’ai pas envie », « n’abîmez pas votre armure » et autres « je détesterais devoir chercher un remplaçant » étaient des déclarations d’amour à leur façon.

**7\. Humour:**

— Mes oreilles sont peut-être grandes, sire, mais au moins, elles n’ont jamais été aussi longues que celles d’un _âne_.

— Comment sais-tu que… MERLIN !

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

L’eau du lac restait tranquille, une étoffe silencieuse que Merlin ne pouvait s’empêcher de contempler avec avidité chaque jour qui passait. Demain, pensait-il inlassablement, demain serait le grand jour et cet espoir amoindri lui permettait de traverser les siècles sans craindre la fin.

**9\. Smut:**

Ils étaient prince et serviteur lorsque les verrous étaient levés mais une fois les portes fermées et les rideaux tirés sur leur honteux secret, Arthur se faisait l’esclave dévoué, vénérant le corps nu de Merlin comme un sanctuaire, caressant chaque repli de sa peau jusqu’à ne plus connaître que la cadence de ses soupirs étouffés, de leurs deux cœurs qui pulsaient à l’unisson alors que le valet se frayait un lent chemin entre ses cuisses.

**10\. UST:**

Ce qu’Arthur appelait « entraînement » était pour Merlin une torture douce-amère, qui le laissait inévitablement courbaturé d’avoir dû se pencher pour esquiver les flèches et incroyablement frustré d’avoir pu contempler à loisir le prince dans une tunique presque simple, les manches relevées et les cheveux trempés de sueur.


	6. Lancelot/Gwen(/Arthur) (Merlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour [thalimnie](http://thalimnie.livejournal.com/).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

Il n’aurait jamais le privilège de la nommer « la femme qu’il aimait » autre part que dans le secret de ses propres rêves, pas alors qu’elle se promenait aux bras de l’homme auquel il avait juré de dévouer son entière vie.

**2\. AU:**

— Est-ce que tu regrettes de m’avoir choisi ? demande Lancelot alors que Camelot n’est déjà plus qu’un vague souvenir derrière eux, ses yeux sombres et inquiets parcourant son corps arrondi par leur mariage.

Gwen lui sourit et se penche légèrement pour l’embrasser, chassant de sa mémoire le souvenir de cheveux blonds, d’une peau laiteuse et d’une paire d’yeux plus bleus que le ciel.

— Pas le moins du monde, souffle-t-elle entre ses lèvres.

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

— Comment ça, tu es revenu d’entre les morts juste pour déclarer ta flamme à Gwen ? s’exclame Merlin, ébahi devant le visage impassible du chevalier disparu. Lancelot, tu es mon ami, mais est-ce que tu ne trouves pas ça un peu excessif de revenir de la tombe pour briser le ménage d’Arthur ? Déjà que les Chrétiens s’y mettent, avec leurs histoires de types qui ressuscitent, pour un peu, on va croire que tu veux lancer une mode !

 **4\. Crossover:** (Kaamelott)

— Pour être franc, Arthur – je peux vous appeler Arthur ? – je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagé ou déprimé du fait que vous fassiez un meilleur boulot que moi. Je veux dire, avec la bande de bras cassés que je me farcis, c’est pas si étonnant que je me plante à chaque fois que j’essaie de faire un truc un peu chevaleresque.

— Ca ne peut pas être si horrible, si ? Entre les dragons, les sorciers qui veulent ma mort et ma demi-sœur qui ourdit à chaque lune un nouveau plan pour me tuer, j’ai du mal à imaginer que votre situation puisse être aussi terrible que ce vous me décrivez là.

— Dites vous qu’au moins, vos chevaliers sont pas des tanches incapables de suivre les ordres et que votre femme n’a pas essayé de se barrer avec Lancelot.

— Hm… C’est pas faux.

**5\. First Time:**

Lancelot chérira toujours le premier souvenir qu’il a d’elle, combien elle lui est apparue comme entourée d’une douce lumière, même avec sa robe de servante sur le dos et ses aiguilles à la main, même avec ses joues rougissantes et son sourire timide.

**6\. Fluff:**

Il porte avec grâce les couronnes de fleurs que Gwen lui tresse en secret, même si cela revient à supporter les moqueries de ses compagnons et les sourcils interrogateurs du Prince – le sourire de sa bien-aimée, lorsqu’elle le voit parader si fièrement, les cheveux pleins de marguerites, est suffisant pour lui faire croire que la couronne qui ceint son front est faite de joyaux et d’or.

**7\. Humour:**

— Le seigneur Arthur était particulièrement remonté contre Lancelot, aujourd’hui, commente Sire Léon en ôtant sa cotte de maille avec soulagement. Vous croyez que c’est l’effet d’un mauvais sort ?

— Ces deux là ? Non. C’est plus une histoire de femme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, marmonne Gwaine en mâchonnant sa pâquerette.

Le reste des chevaliers tournent des regards curieux vers Elyan qui lève les mains en l’air, exaspéré.

— Pour la millième fois, j’aimerais que vous me laissiez hors des histoires d’amour de ma sœur !

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Gwen pleure longuement après l’enterrement, souhaitant parfois que les bras qui viennent entourer  délicatement sa taille soient ceux de Lancelot et non du Roi, se détestant par la suite d’être si égoïste et de faire fi si facilement du sacrifice de l’homme qu’elle a aimé.

**9\. Smut:**

Le chevalier est si délicat lorsqu’il défait sa robe, couvrant sa peau sombre de baisers tendres, laissant ses mains explorer ses courbes féminines avec un respect dont peu d’hommes font montre et lorsqu’il plonge enfin dans son corps, en la caressant avec une rare précaution, comme si elle était le plus précieux trésor du monde, Gwen se laisse penser dans son esprit embrouillé par la joie qu’il ne faut pas qu’elle le laisse partir.

**10\. UST:**

Peu importent ses robes que certains jugent trop simples et ses mains remplies de linge ou tachées par le savon : aux yeux de Lancelot, Gwen se déplacera toujours avec la grâce d’une Reine.


	7. Gimli/Legolas (Lord of the Rings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour [Istadris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

Legolas n’a jamais eu autant conscience du gouffre qui sépare leurs peuples, le même qui s’ouvre sous ses doigts brusquement avides de contact.

 **2\. AU:** (role reversal)

— Je dois admettre, commença l’elfe alors qu’il tentait bravement de reprendre son souffle – chose difficile avec la lourde cotte de maille, la hache et les divers morceaux d’équipement qui le ralentissaient, je n’imaginais pas les nains aussi rapides.

Gimli retint un rire franc, vaguement attendri par la confession de son compagnon. Aragorn avait eu besoin de ses yeux pour tracer leurs poursuivants, aussi avait-il pris de l’avance mais maintenant qu’ils connaissaient la destination des orcs, il ne voyait pas exactement l’intérêt de maintenir une distance inutile.

— Vous êtes tenace, mon ami, le complimenta-t-il en accélérant légèrement son pas, pressé de ne pas distancer le rôdeur. Ayez du cœur, nous gagnons du terrain.

Legolas grommela sans finesse et se remit à la course, ses pieds s’enfonçant lourdement dans la terre meuble – de l’endurance et une tête de mule, pensa Gimli en agrippant son arc, à quoi d’autre fallait-il s’attendre de la part d’un elfe ?

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

— Je t’envoie au Conseil d’Elrond pour nous représenter devant tous les peuples libres d’Arda, j’entends avec la plus grande fierté que tu es parti au front pour nous défendre contre les armées de Sauron et toi, au lieu de me revenir couvert de gloire, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me ramènes un nain à la forêt. Un _nain_ , Legolas ! Ce n’est pas Vérone, ici !

 **4\. Crossover:** (Le donjon de Naheulbeuk)

— Legolas, mon ami, soupira Gimli en passant une main étrangement délicate sur la longue chevelure blonde de son compagnon, il faudra que vous me donniez un jour le secret qui se cache derrière la beauté de vos cheveux. C’en est presque magique.

— Oh, ce n’est pas bien sorcier, Gimli, répliqua tranquillement l’elfe. Je les lave avec le shampoing Loreliane, un produit rare fabriqué à partir d’écorce de Mallorne et aux extraits de liane argentée, que mon père fait directement importer de la Lorien. Avec ça, mes cheveux me donnent tellement de charisme que je peux surfer sur des trompes d’oliphant ou des planches à roulettes tout en tuant des orcs par dizaines sans avoir l’air complètement ridicule.

Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, se dit le nain avec envie. Les elfes, ça ne rigolait pas avec la mise en plis.

**5\. First Time:**

Était-il vrai que les nains n’aimaient qu’une seule fois ? Legolas ignorait si son intérêt soudain était sincère ou motivé par le désir jaloux d’être le seul être auquel Gimli donnerait son cœur.

**6\. Fluff:**

Ils s’appelaient « amis » dans leurs langues respectives, l’affection qui transpirait dans leur voix suffisant à elle seule pour traduire ce sobriquet bien plus doux à leurs oreilles que tous les mots d’amour du monde.

**7\. Humour:**

— Gimli, demanda Legolas d’un ton hésitant, ne prends surtout pas ma question comme une offense mais s’il est impossible de distinguer les femmes nains de leurs compagnons masculins… comment est-ce qu’il est possible de déterminer… enfin…

— Je peux te montrer, mon ami, si cela peut apaiser tes craintes, renchérit le nain avec un sourire insolent.

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Avec les ans, il en était venu à redouter l’appel de la mer avec une angoisse grandissante ; savoir Gimli encore à ses côtés, pressant sa main dans les siennes et des baisers sur son front toujours aussi lisse, était un réconfort que Legolas acceptait avec gratitude et appréhension à chaque démonstration – combien de temps avant que la mortalité de son amant ne les rattrape ?

**9\. Smut:**

Leurs corps étaient si étranges pour l’autre, façonnés qu’ils étaient par des mains différentes, mais Gimli n’arrivait pas à concevoir de la colère devant cette énième barrière, seulement une adoration fascinée d’avoir le loisir d’explorer tous les replis de la peau de son elfe bien-aimé afin de lui extirper les frissons les plus délicieux.

**10\. UST:**

Legolas se surprenait à désirer avec un feu équivalent à celui qu’il voyait danser dans les cheveux et la barbe rousse de son ami et de ne trouver que ses rêves pour consolation était une torture équivalente pareille à la brûlure.


	8. Aragorn/Eowyn (Lord of the Rings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour [thalimnie](http://thalimnie.livejournal.com/).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

— C’est une ombre et une pensée que vous aimez, Eowyn, lui souffla-t-il dans les brumes du soir et elle sentit son cœur se briser silencieusement, comme un oiseau fauché en plein vol.

**2\. AU:**

Peut-être qu’Eowyn aurait pu tomber amoureuse du cavalier du Rohan s’il n’y avait eu la clameur du Gondor pleurant après sa reine trop longtemps perdue et l’étoile du soir brillant en son sein, le souvenir des derniers baisers d’Arwen au coin de ses propres lèvres – mais ce souhait ne resterait qu’un rêve vague que sa quête ne pouvait suivre, auquel son propre amour lui disait de renoncer (même si cela pouvait signifier une vie plus heureuse).

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

Sitôt qu’elle eût le dos tourné, Aragorn jeta dans l’herbe l’infâme chose qu’Eowyn lui avait servie et qu’elle avait osé appeler ragoût : encore heureux qu’il avait donné son cœur à Arwen dans le film précédent parce qu’il était hors de question qu’il se retrouve marié à une aussi abominable cuisinière !

 **4\. Crossover:** (Kaamelott)

Les Valar savaient qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention de faire le moindre mal à Aragorn, qu’elle se réjouissait avec tristesse de le voir si heureux mais il y avait quelque chose de dur dans le regard de Mévanwi lorsqu’elle parlait du roi qui l’avait rejetée, un désir de vengeance qu’Eowyn ne pouvait que comprendre.

**5\. First Time:**

Mon amour, se dit-elle en regardant son dos s’éloigner, est-ce que tes rejets me feront toujours aussi mal ?

**6\. Fluff:**

— Vous avez du cœur, gente dame, lui avait dit le Dunedain avec un ton tranquille et ce simple compliment valait aux yeux d’Eowyn tous les poèmes que l’on avait composés sur sa beauté.

**7\. Humour:**

Les plaisanteries de Gimli la faisaient éclater d’un rire clair mais c’était Aragorn qui lui arrachait le plus de sourires, encore plus lorsqu’il se moquait gentiment de ses compagnons – elle voulait croire en ces instants que la vie pouvait encore être belle.

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Elle trouvait un réconfort vicieux à savoir que la femme qu’Aragorn aimait était une immortelle : au moins étaient-ils unis sur un sujet, tout aussi douloureuse que fût la morsure d’un cœur blessé.

**9\. Smut:**

Qu’il aurait été plaisant de voir Aragorn céder à ses timides avances, de lui faire perdre sa gravité perpétuelle pour faire naître cette expression de désir qu’elle avait lu dans le regard des autres, qu’il aurait été doux de lui donner l’envie de se perdre en elle mais le roi sans couronne se comportait avec la même dignité tranquille que d’habitude ; elle l’aimait pour ça, aussi.

**10\. UST:**

Aragorn passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, s’étonna de leur légèreté – si différente de la soie noire qu’il désirait et connaissait mieux que lui-même ; il s’en voulut, par la suite, de lui avoir offert cette tendresse qu’il ne pouvait pas lui rendre.


	9. Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan (Star Wars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour [thalimnie](http://thalimnie.livejournal.com/).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

Il se réveillait encore de temps à autre avec l’impression du corps chaud de Qui-Gon dans ses bras, le sentiment d’un baiser contre ses lèvres, de longs cheveux dans ses cils ; la cruelle réalité le rattrapait toujours trop bien vite.

**2\. AU:**

— Jusqu’ici, trois cas de Chevaliers Jedi adoubés après leur mort il y avait eu dans notre histoire. Aujourd’hui, un quatrième, il y a, déclara le Grand Maître d’un air aussi sombre que las.

Sous son capuchon, Qui-Gon serra les lèvres mais s’avança avec gravité, sortant une petite lame pour trancher la tresse de l’apprenti qui reposait sur le bûcher. Il ne saurait jamais quel destin Obi-Wan aurait choisi pour la mèche symbolique ; aussi la laissa-t-il brûler avec douleur, en même temps que le corps de son Padawan bien-aimé.

Demain, il en tresserait une nouvelle dans les cheveux d’Anakin.

 **3\. Crack!Fic:** (repompée sur cette [parodie](http://ledemondurire.free.fr/Creations/Sagas/CW/Chtarwars.php), tous crédits à Durendal)

— Mission diplomatique, mes fesses, râla en Obi-Wan Kanabis en glissant sa tête sous son capuchon alors qu’ils approchaient de la planète Mabool, encerclée par les vaisseaux menaçants de la Fédération du commerce. Ils vous nous griller dès qu’on va leur dire qu’on vient leur offrir du saucisson sec.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, mon jeune apprenti. La Force est avec nous, répliqua sereinement Kalgon Jinn, le regard vaguement perdu dans l’espace.

— Ils sont musulmans, merde ! s’énerva le jeune homme. On n’serait pas autant dans la mouise si vous preniez le temps de lire les rapports de mission au lieu de vous défoncer à la Force !

Le maître resta impassible ; impossible de dire si c’était parce qu’il était vexé ou défoncé, sans doute  était-ce un subtil mélange des deux. C’était bien tout ce qu’il y avait de subtil dans cette foutue mission ! Obi-Wan ne savait pas pourquoi – peut-être était-ce le texte défilant en lettres jaunes qui flottait à côté de leur vaisseau ou le fait qu’il ait lu le script – mais il sentait que ça allait mal se passer.

 **4\. Crossover:** (MCU: The Avengers)

— Je crois bien que c’est un terrible malentendu, marmonna Obi-Wan ; Qui-Gon se fendait de ses plus beaux sourires et se confondait en excuses, tout en levant les paumes vers le ciel dans un geste des plus pacifiques.

Ces « Avengers » étaient agressifs mais pour une bonne raison, d’après ce qu’il avait compris – les invasions extra-planétaires semblaient rimer avec catastrophes naturelles, génocide en masse, ce genre de joyeusetés. Il leur aurait bien proposé l’aide de l’Ordre (c’était leur devoir, après tout) mais l’espèce d’énorme brute blonde semblait dangereusement proche de leur renvoyer son marteau dans la figure ; mieux valait s’abstenir.

— Tout à fait d’accord avec toi, Padawan, fit son Maître comme s’il avait lu dans ses émotions. Ils battirent en retraite vers le vaisseau, sans demander leur reste – chacun avait hâte de faire un rapport. Quand Mace apprendrait qu’il avait un sosie quelque part dans une galaxie lointaine !

**5\. First Time:**

Les Jedi n’étaient pas censés avoir de possession, aussi Obi-Wan fut-il surpris de se voir offrir une pierre pour son treizième anniversaire, tendrement polie par les mains soigneuses de Maître Qui-Gon. Son premier cadeau, pensa l’adolescent avec émotion – il le chérirait jusqu’à sa mort.

**6\. Fluff:**

Qui-Gon ne s’étonnait plus de savoir qu’Obi-Wan était respecté par ses pairs et admire par ses aînés ; son Padawan, d’ordinaire si critique envers lui-même, ne semblait jamais aussi sincère que surpris par un compliment ou un éloge, sa peau rosissant légèrement sous l’impulsion et un sourire timide menaçant de manger sa frimousse adolescente. Le Maître en venait à chérir la rareté de ces moments où le simple sourire de son élève semblait vouloir tout changer.

**7\. Humour:**

— Maître, soupira Obi-Wan en voyant une créature disgracieuse se joindre à leur groupe, sans que cela ne le surprenne plus, je pensais que vous aviez fait une thérapie pour soigner votre manie de ramasser des bestioles sans défense au temple.

— C’est la dernière fois, jura le Maître Jedi avec un regard implorant. Promis !

Obi-Wan lui jeta un regard noir.

— Si Maître Yoda vous frappe avec sa cane, ne venez pas geindre après !

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Existait-il douleur plus grande que celle de se voir rappeler chaque jour qu’il n’était pas suffisant, un piètre fantôme du Chevalier que Xanatos aurait pu être, une entrave au potentiel d’Anakin ? Mais Obi-Wan aimait son Maître plus que quiconque ; c’était peut-être pour cela que ses trahisons ne cessaient jamais de lui retourner le cœur.

**9\. Smut:**

Les relations sexuelles entre Maître et Padawan étaient strictement prohibées aussi ne se permettait-il guère plus que le fantasme de la peau jeune sous sa bouche, du corps malléable du jeune homme allongé entre ses draps – avec ces pensées en tête, la main de Qui-Gon se perdait inévitablement dans les plis de ses propres vêtements, son autre main étouffant le plaisir coupable qui le faisait gémir avec indécence.

**10\. UST:**

Son Maître ne pouvait-il pas les voir, ces regards brûlants de désir qu’Obi-Wan lui lançait à la dérobade, animés de l’envie d’être percés à jour, de crever ce secret si douloureusement bon ?


	10. John/Sherlock (Sherlock BBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour [Creamy T](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2323365/Creamy-T).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)

**1\. Angst:**

Est-ce que Sherlock avait ressenti ce qu’il ressentait alors qu’il le voyait danser autour d’Irène, cette horrible émotion qui lui donnait envie de hurler, détruire, déchirer tout à la fois ? John ne voulait pas perdre son temps à chercher la bonne réponse.

 **2\. AU:** (role reversal)

— Vous perdez votre temps, m’sieur Watson, grommela le médecin légiste en charge de l’affaire – le Détective Inspecteur Donovan l’en avait chassé à grands renforts de cris, sous les regards médusés du sergent Lestrade. Les femmes comme celle là, ça ne vous regarde pas deux fois.

John soupira. Holmes avait raison mais comment dire non à Mary Morstan ? A chaque fois qu’elle lui parlait, elle semblait percer son âme et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer qu’elle finirait par lui rendre ses sourires, en vain. C’était un secret de polichinelle que la détective consultante n’avait d’yeux que pour sa colocataire, le docteur Hooper – laquelle accourait vers eux aussi vite que sa cane le lui permettait, prête à se confondre en excuses pour le comportement grossier de sa partenaire.

— Allez, continua Holmes, un peu moins renfrogné après que la silhouette de la militaire se fut dissipée parmi la masse de gens affairés. Je crois que je vais chercher un café – hors de question que je travaille dans ces conditions ou Donovan va m’entendre. Vous… vous voulez venir ?

Oh, et puis pourquoi pas ? Mary avait déjà filé, de toute façon.

— Volontiers, docteur Holmes.

— Je vous ai déjà dit de m’appeler Sherlock, répliqua ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres.

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

Mycroft se sourit à lui-même lorsqu’il voit le docteur revenir essoufflé dans l’appartement, ses yeux inquiets cherchant la silhouette de son frère. Au moins, les choses semblent aller bon train de ce côté-là : une chance en soi parce que Sherlock est un incapable lorsqu’il s’agit de gérer sa vie sentimentale et le docteur John Watson n’aura pas trop de patience. Heureusement, Mycroft a bien choisi le partenaire de son frère – dire que cet ingrat ne l’a même pas remercié, c’est à se décourager devant tant de puérilité.

En plus de l’entêtement de son frère, il faut aussi calmer les ardeurs de Maman : ce n’est pas demain qu’ils auront un mariage !

 **4\. Crossover:** (The Hobbit)

— Ca peut vous paraître curieux, fit le dragon en penchant son énorme gueule vers le Hobbit, mais qu’est-ce que vous me répondriez si je vous disais que je recherche un colocataire ?

— Un _quoi_  ?! hurla John qui n’avait plus qu’une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou et s’enfuir de ce guêpier, Montagne Solitaire ou pas !

**5\. First Time:**

Était-ce donc cela, avoir des sentiments ? pensait Sherlock en observant longuement son colocataire haletant. Il y avait quelque chose de prévisible, voire de fastidieux dans la façon dont il se comportait avec John mais tout cela était bien vite éclipsé devant les sourires brillants que lui renvoyait le docteur.

**6\. Fluff:**

C’était frustrant de s’exprimer avec autant de maladresse : « je serais perdu sans mon bloggueur », « je n’ai pas d’amis, je n’en ai qu’un » et ces autres déclarations à moitié avouées avaient de quoi frustrer quelqu’un – pas John, heureusement, qui répondait toujours avec un plaisir surpris.

**7\. Humour:**

— Sherlock, je sais que tu ferais tout pour une enquête et ton… acharnement est quelque chose de louable mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de te travestir ainsi, pour l’amour de Dieu ? Personne ne va te reconnaître !

— Tais-toi, siffla le détective sous sa perruque, et aide-moi à enfiler ces talons aiguilles !

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Pourquoi, pensa John en mordant sa douleur dans son oreiller, la main crispée sur son pistolet, pourquoi fallait-il que la mort le suivit avec autant d’acharnement ?

**9\. Smut:**

Sherlock éprouvait rarement du désir mais parfois, il se surprenait à imaginer à quoi la texture de la peau de John ressemblerait sous ses doigts, quels sons sortiraient de sa bouche alors qu’il prendrait la peine d’explorer son corps robuste – le plaisir qui l’envahissait lorsque ces images se bousculaient dans ses pensées épuisées suffisait à le surprendre.

**10\. UST:**

Sherlock était évidemment un très bel homme, inutile de palabrer là-dessus pendant des heures, mais John ne le trouvait jamais plus fascinant que plongé dans ses problèmes, tissant son réseau d’indices et de détails pour obtenir la solution finale du puzzle, couche après couche.


	11. Korra/Asami (Legend of Korra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Neina.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me prompter :)
> 
> PS - Je n'ai vu que jusqu'à la saison 2 donc pas de spoilers sur la saison 3 et 4, merci.

**1\. Angst:**

Korra enviait le couple que formaient ses amis avec la passion d’un millier de soleils mais elle ne saurait dire si c’était parce qu’elle était jalouse de ce qu’ils avaient, d’Asami pour avoir l’attention de Mako ou de Mako pour pouvoir embrasser si librement les lèvres rouges Asami.

**2\. AU:**

Korra jura alors qu’elle maudissait le conducteur de la fichue moto qui venait de la renverser : à qui donnait-on le permis dans cette ville de malheur ? Elle allait couvrir le bougre d’insultes bien senties lorsqu’une voix douce et affolée se fit entendre et qu’une paire de mains s’appliqua à la remettre debout.

— Oh, mes dieux, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Hm, pensa l’Avatar en regardant la superbe jeune femme qui la fixait avec inquiétude, peut-être pas d’insultes tout compte fait. Surtout quand la demoiselle se montrait aussi insistante pour l’inviter à dîner par la suite.

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

— Pour l’amour du ciel, Korra, j’essaie de _conduire_ et oh ! Ooooh…

 **4\. Crossover:** (Rise of the Guardians)

Trouver un coin tranquille pour y bécoter sa copine ne devrait pas être aussi difficile, songea Korra en esquivant les œufs colorés de l’immense lapin qui hurlait « n’avoir pas que ça à faire ». Asami la suit, le visage rouge de gêne. Elles en ont rencontré, des esprits belliqueux, mais là, c’est le pompon !

**5\. First Time:**

Korra n’était pas si déçue que ça de ne pas être la première petite amie d’Asami : tant qu’elle était celle qui comptait le plus, elle pouvait gérer la jalousie à l’idée qu’une autre femme ait pu tenir son amoureuse dans les bras.

**6\. Fluff:**

Elle était rarement aussi confortable que dans les bras d’Asami, récoltant les baisers papillons que cette dernière pose sur ses joues avec des soupirs d’aise. Elle n’avait jamais eu de copine mais celle-ci devait valoir toutes les autres du monde.

**7\. Humour:**

— Est-ce qu’il n’y a pas un « Bienvenue au club » quelque part ? demanda Korra, après avoir annoncé sa rupture en bonne et due forme.

— Seulement s’il s’appelle « le club des filles qui ont vu la lumière, ont rejeté cet idiot de Mako et se sont rendu compte qu’elles étaient mieux sans lui » et que le droit d’admission est un gros câlin, répondit Asami en la gratifiant d’un clin d’œil.

D’accord, le prétexte est un peu gros mais il fonctionne à merveille.

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Asami ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être furieuse contre Mako de s’être montré si malhonnête : elle pouvait le comprendre jusqu’à un certain point, qui ne serait pas fasciné par Korra après tout, mais cela ne justifiait pas son double jeu presque mesquin.

**9\. Smut:**

L’inexpérience de Korra est presque ridiculement attachante : Asami prend sur elle et guide ses mains avec patience dans les courbes de son corps, sur ses seins fermes et ses cuisses pâles, laissant les doigts maladroit mais curieux trouver le chemin vers la jouissance.

**10\. UST:**

Korra se promit de s’entraîner plus souvent devant Asami, au moins pour lui arracher les adorables rougissements qui coloraient ses pommettes délicatement maquillées – identique à celui qu’elle arborait à l’instant.


End file.
